Das Leben eines Weasleys
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Kommt und entdeckt das Leben des Ronald Bilius Weasleys, von ihm selbst erzählt. Dieser OS steht im Zusammenhang mit der Geschichte Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


Und hier bin ich wieder mit einer neuen Übersetzung von Gabrielle Lavande. Dieser OS erzählt vom Leben von Ronald Bilius Weasley und ist mit den beiden Geschichten Der Spiegel der Schatten und Der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt verbunden. Vorsicht! Dieser OS beinhaltet Spoilers aus beiden Geschichten. Ihr könnt die Geschichte aber verstehen, auch wenn ihr die anderen zwei nicht gelesen habt.

 **Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JK Rowling, weder Gabrielle noch ich oder Verliebtindich (meine Betaleserin) verdienen irgendetwas mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Das Leben eines Weasleys**

Wisst ihr was, wenn man das vorletzte Kind und der letzte Junge einer Siebenkinderfamilie ist, ist das Leben nicht jeden Tag ganz einfach. Es hat bereits angefangen, schwierig zu werden, bevor ich geboren wurde.

Zuerst und zum vierten Mal in Folge hoffte meine Mutter, sie würde eine Tochter bekommen. Übrigens wollen alle Mütter Töchter, um sie als Mustermädchen anzuziehen. Ihr könnt euch den Ausdruck meiner Mutter vorstellen, als sie erfahren hat, dass sie schon wieder einen Jungen bekommen sollte.

Jetzt stellt euch den Ausdruck meines Vaters vor, als er gehört hat, dass sein sechstes Kind ein Junge sein würde... Er war außer sich vor Freude! Doch, ehrlich! Er war froh, weil die Familie nun eine Quidditchmannschaft bildete, dessen Kapitän er war. (Als ich geboren wurde, dachte er noch wie viele Leute aus dieser Generation, dass nur Jungen einen genügend starken Geist besaßen und daher nur sie Quidditch spielen konnten. Nützt nichts zu sagen, dass er drei Monate lang gegrübelt hat, nachdem meine Schwester Ginny dreizehn Tore hintereinander gelandet hat, während er als Hüter spielte!)

Kurz und gut war meine Mutter gegen Ende ihrer Schwangerschaft entweder verzweifelt und am Weinen, oder wegen meiner Brüder Fred und George erzürnt. Das sind keine idealen Bedingungen für einen Fötus, der sich in der Ruhe und der Harmonie des mütterlichen Leibs entwickeln soll.

Glaubt nicht, dass ich um euer Mitleid bettle. Überhaupt nicht! Das zeigt nur ein bisschen, dass mein Schicksal schon auf eine schiefe Bahn geraten war.

Schließlich wurde ich geboren. Das war keine Katastrophe, gar nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Meine Mutter hat wie durch Magie aufgehört zu weinen, als sie mich gesehen hat. Und das war das erste glückliche Ereignis meines Lebens (ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran, aber die glücklichen Ereignisse in meinem Leben sind so selten, dass es besser ist, sie hervorzuheben, egal wie klein sie sind).

Wie die meisten Leute erinnere ich mich nicht an die ersten Jahre meines Lebens. Ich erinnere mich bloß undeutlich an meine Mutter und an ihren von einer sechsten und letzten Schwangerschaft gerundeten Bauch, und (Merlin sei Dank!) das war endlich ein Mädchen.

Ich habe nie wirklich verstanden, warum meine Eltern so viele Kinder haben wollten. Gut, doch! Meine Mutter wollte eine Tochter, wie ich es euch gerade erklärt habe, und sie tat alles, um eine zu bekommen. Aber trotzdem! Sieben Kinder, wo wir doch so wenig Geld hatten! Drei bis vier Kinder, alles klar! Aber sieben! Nein, das verstehe ich nicht. Das kann ich einfach nicht fassen. Umso weniger, da nur mein Vater gearbeitet hat und wir deshalb recht wenig Geld hatten.

Aber tja, lasst uns über etwas anderes reden, ich werde später noch mal dazu kommen.

Ich bin nicht unzufrieden mit meiner Kindheit. Mum hat mir das Lesen und das Schreiben beigebracht... Sie hat übrigens eine Menge Schwierigkeiten gehabt, denn Fred und George liebten das Lernen nicht besonders. Aber tja, sie fand immer die richtigen Worte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Lektionen zu lenken (und mit „richtigen Worten" meine ich auch „Drohungen", die übrigens im Geist meiner Brüder eine größere Wirkung hatten).

Fred und George vollbrachten ihre Dummheiten immer gemeinsam, und nicht nur, um Mum in Zorn geraten zu lassen. Denn die jüngeren Geschwister peinigen und den älteren Bruder Percy in Zorn geraten lassen waren für sie auch ein oft geübter Zeitvertreib. Als Ginny und ich verstanden haben, dass ihre Einigkeit sie stark machte, haben wir uns auch vereinigt, um uns zu verteidigen, jedoch ohne wirklich erfolgreich zu sein, denn wir waren wegen unserer Jugend ein bisschen unwissend.

Es ist nicht zu fassen, wie ältere Brüder manchmal die Leichtgläubigkeit der Jüngeren ausnutzen. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie meine jüngere Schwester Ginny ein silbernes Kästchen bewunderte, das auf einem Regal im Wohnzimmer lag. Sie hatte George darum gebeten, ihr zu zeigen, was drin war, denn sie glaubte, dass es Süßigkeiten waren. George hatte ihr dann erzählt, dass dieses Kästchen verflucht worden war und dass sie einen Rüssel im Gesicht bekommen würde, wenn sie es aufmachte. Sie hat mich angeschaut und mich gefragt, ob all das richtig war. Aber ich war genauso leichtgläubig und erschrocken wie sie und ich habe geglaubt, was George gesagt hatte.

In der Tat waren doch Bonbons drin. Fred und George wollten sie für sich allein haben. Das Problem war, dass es magische Bonbons waren, die schon lange abgelaufen waren, weil sie im Kästchen vergessen worden waren. Das Ergebnis war, dass Fred und George einen starken Hautausschlag bekamen. Sie waren zu beschämt, dass sie meiner Mutter die Wahrheit gesagt hätten, und haben es ihr nie gestanden. Meine Großmutter ist sofort gekommen, um diesen Notfall zu regeln, und hat ihnen einen Zaubertrank voller Zucker gegeben, der sie angeblich im Nu heilen sollte. Das ist auch so geschehen. Aber der Zaubertrank hat ihnen akute Leberbeschwerden gegeben.

Diese Anekdote ist ein gutes Beispiel unseres Alltags, bis Fred und George nach Hogwarts kamen. (Gut, alles klar, das ist eine Anekdote, die gar nicht unserem Alltag entspricht, denn das war eines der seltenen Male, wo sich die Falle meiner Brüder an sie gewendet hat, und meistens war ich es, der in einer schwierigen Lage geriet. Aber ich erzähle euch von meiner Geschichte, ich darf die Sachen schon zu meinem Vorteil wenden, oder?)

Ich brauche nicht zu sagen, dass das Haus unglaublich ruhig wurde, als Fred und George nach Hogwarts kamen. Man hätte fast schwören können, dass sich meine Mutter langweilte, und trotzdem (Merlin sei Dank!) hat ihr diese Langeweile nicht die Lust auf ein weiteres Kind gegeben. Sie verbrachte also ihre Zeit damit, uns weiter das Schreiben beizubringen, meiner Schwester Ginny seltsame Frisuren zu machen oder ihr Mädchenklamotten zu kaufen. Ginny war zu Mums Püppchen geworden (die Arme... wenn ich daran denke! Zum Glück besaß meine Schwester genug Charakter und schaffte es ganz gut, meiner Mutter deutlich und nett eine Abfuhr zu erteilen, wenn sie es satt hatte).

Was mich betraf, so war ich außerhalb der Schulferien, wenn meine Brüder aus Hogwarts zurückkehrten, endlich zum Einzelsohn geworden, der ich immer geträumt hatte zu sein. Zwar kehrten Bill und Charlie, obwohl sie schon volljährig waren, regelmäßig nach Hause zurück, bis sie beruflich und finanziell in einer stabilen Lage waren. Aber ich war der Jüngste und immer da. Wenn Dad von der Arbeit zurückkam, war er etwas müde, aber er nahm sich immer ein bisschen Zeit für mich.

Eines Tages reiste Charlie nach Rumänien, um sich um Drachen zu kümmern. Meine Mutter „verlor" ihr erstes Kind. Hätte man ihr das Herz herausgerissen, so hätte es ihr weniger weh getan. Nach mehreren Streiten hatte sie den Look meines Bruders akzeptiert, um das Schlimmste zu vermeiden: Um zu vermeiden, dass ihr Charlie so sprach wie er es versprochen hatte zu tun, falls sie ihn zwang „den Look eines braven Söhnchens", wie er das nannte, zu übernehmen. Dass er doch so weit wegreiste, war für Mum wie eine Strafe. Sie hat versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, hat es aber nicht geschafft.

Ich kann euch versichern, dass Bill Mum psychologisch lange vorbereitet hat, als er entschieden hat, in Ägypten zu arbeiten. Jedoch erfolglos. Das war der zweite Dolchstoß, den sie bekam. Ich muss trotzdem gestehen, dass sie es besser aufgenommen hat, denn Bills Arbeit war weniger riskant als Charlies.

Dann war ich dran nach Hogwarts zu kommen und ich war verängstigt, weil:

Fred und George mir gesagt hatten, dass die Aufteilungsprüfung in die verschiedenen Häuser höchst schwierig und erschreckend war;

meine ganze Familie nach Gryffindor gekommen war und ich das schwarze Schaf der Familie geworden wäre, wenn ich es nicht schaffte;

ich die alten und abgenutzten Sachen meiner Brüder anhatte, und so würde ich allen meine Armut deutlich zeigen.

Am Anfang war es mir egal, dass wir arm waren. Was mich belastete und wirklich störte, war, dass meine Klamotten abgenutzt und angegraut waren, denn der Blick und die Bemerkungen der anderen deswegen waren sehr schwer zu ertragen. Mit einem einzigen Blick von ihnen zeigen sie einem seine wahren Fehler und Probleme. Ich hatte deshalb eine natürliche und, ich muss es gestehen, etwas grausame Reaktion, die auf mich zurückgefallen ist, aber die ich niemals bedauern werde.

Als ich für mein erstes Schuljahr in King's Cross ankam, sah ich einen gleichaltrigen Jungen, der etwas verloren zu sein schien. Ich habe sofort gedacht, dass er ein Muggelgeborener war. Er suchte, wie er zum Gleis neundreiviertel gelangen konnte, und Mum erklärte ihm den Weg. Doch das Einzige, was _ich_ in jenem Augenblick gesehen habe, war seine Kleidung: Alt, zu weit und abgenutzt. Dieser Junge sah noch schlimmer aus als ich und ich habe mir gedacht: „Wenn er mein Freund wird, werde ich weniger arm und schlecht angezogen aussehen."

Als ich in den Zug gestiegen bin, habe ich daher in den verschiedenen Abteilen nach ihm gesucht und ich habe ihn schließlich gefunden. Also bin ich eingetreten und habe mich vorgestellt und er hat sich dann auch vorgestellt.

Und so habe ich Harry Potter kennengelernt. Harry Potter, der Einzige. Der, der Voldemorts schrecklichen Angriff überlebt hatte. Zu dieser Zeit erschreckte Voldemort die Zauberergesellschaft noch so sehr, dass man es kaum wagte, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Und da saß er mir gegenüber. Mit seiner Blitznarbe auf der Stirn. Ich habe mir sofort gesagt, dass ich _die_ Person gefunden hatte, mit der ich mich meine ganze Schulzeit lang verstehen würde. Man hätte sich denken können, dass Harry Potter hoch snobistisch wäre, denn jedes Kind wäre hochnäsig geworden, wenn es erfahren hätte, dass es der Junge, der lebt, und in der ganzen Zaubererwelt bekannt war. Aber Harry war nicht so. Eigentlich hatte er erst einen Monat zuvor erfahren, dass er ein Zauberer war. Sein Onkel und seine Tante, beide Muggel, hatten es nicht für richtig gehalten, ihm zu sagen, dass seine Eltern Zauberer waren. Sie waren eine ziemlich böse und aggressive Art von Muggeln. Besonders eindrucksvolle Fälle.

Erstaunlich, oder? Daher wusste er nichts von der Zaubererwelt, obwohl mir meine Mutter seine Geschichte immer wieder erzählte, als ich ein Kleinkind war.

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass er während der Reise eine Menge Süßigkeiten gekauft hatte. Er hatte damals noch nie Schokofrösche oder Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen probiert. Während der Fahrt haben wir viel gesprochen und ständig sagte ich mir: „Du sprichst mit Harry Potter!" Und wir sind sehr gute Freunde geworden.

Im Zug habe ich auch zum ersten Mal Miss Hermine Granger getroffen. Eine Muggelgeborene. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah, habe ich mir gedacht: „Was für ein eingebildetes Mädchen!" Und ich muss gestehen, egal, was sie heutzutage sagt, sie war zu dieser Zeit sehr eingebildet (Hermine, wenn du diese Worte liest, du weißt sehr wohl, dass ich es jetzt nicht mehr von dir denke). Ein Beweis, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin, der in dieser ganzen Geschichte reifer geworden ist.

Es wäre übertrieben zu sagen, dass Harry und ich gleich Freunde mit ihr geworden sind. Sie hat sich eher in unser Leben aufgedrängt (schlag mich bitte nicht, Hermine, du weißt doch, dass es richtig ist, oder?) Wenn man weiß, was später geschehen ist, nie hätte ich gedacht, dass sie in meinem Leben so wichtig werden sollte. (Ah! Siehst du, Hermine, ich kann dir ein Kompliment machen.)

Ich werde euch nicht von meiner Ankunft in Hogwarts erzählen: So wie es jeder weiß (tja, jeder, der Harrys Biografie gelesen hat, die von Miss Luna Lovegood geschrieben wurde, also die Mehrheit in der Zaubererwelt), wurden Hermine, Harry und ich (Merlin sei Dank!) ins Haus Gryffindor aufgeteilt. Ich wage es nicht, mir vorzustellen, wie mein Leben gelaufen wäre, wenn ich in Hufflepuff gewesen wäre. Oder wenn Harry in Slytherin gewesen wäre, wie es ihm der Sprechende Hut vorgeschlagen hatte. Oder wenn Hermine in Ravenclaw gewesen wäre (und doch habe ich während meiner ersten sechs Jahre in Hogwarts ständig gedacht, dass sie in Ravenclaw hätte sein müssen. Meine Meinung hat sich während meines letzten Schuljahrs rasch geändert, als sie sich von selbst mit mir duelliert hat. Doch, ich schwöre es euch: Sie hat mich zu einem Duell herausgefordert! Sie hat gegen mich gekämpft. Und nicht zur Übung. Das war ernst! Das Problem ist, dass ich euch nichts von den Umständen dieses Ereignisses sagen darf. Wie ihr bereits wisst, stehen manche Dinge unter strenger Geheimhaltungspflicht, wenn sie, auch nicht direkt, mit dem Voldemort-Problem zu tun haben. Vielleicht wird mir eines Tages erlaubt werden, euch Einiges zu enthüllen.)

Wo war ich nochmal? Ach ja... meine Ankunft in Hogwarts. Alles war nicht so wunderbar wie man es glauben könnte. Und das stinkende Ungeziefer, das mein Schulleben belästigen würde, sah aus wie ein snobistischer, blonder Blödian namens Draco Malfoy. Er wurde ständig von zwei menschlichen Wachhunden begleitet, die ihm als Leibwächter dienten, zumindest bis zur Hälfte seines sechsten Schuljahrs. Wie ihr wisst, haben Crabbe und Goyle ein paar Probleme gehabt. Ich werde nicht länger darüber reden. Ihr könnt sie im neuen Gefängnis Askaban besuchen... falls sie immer noch leben. (Ihr könnt ganz gut verstehen, dass ich mich um ihr Schicksal sehr wenige Sorgen mache.)

Ich merke gerade, dass ich noch abschweife und ein bisschen zu schnell von dem rede, was mir geschehen ist. Ich werde trotzdem versuchen, es kurz zu machen... tja, wenn ich es schaffe.

Ich kann nicht sagen, dass meine Jahre in Hogwarts ruhig gewesen sind. Vor allem, wenn man Harry Potters Freund ist. Kaum ein paar Monate nach unserer Ankunft in Hogwarts befand ich mich einem Bergtroll gegenüber, den ich mit meinen schwachen magischen Kenntnissen bekämpfen musste, und ICH habe ihn kampfunfähig gemacht. (Ich widerspreche allen Artikeln, laut denen ihn Harry am Ende eines blutigen Kampfs erledigt hätte. Wir waren erst 11 Jahre alt... man soll nichts übertreiben!) Ich muss doch gestehen, dass mir Harry ein wenig geholfen hat. (Wenn ich das hier noch einmal lese, habe ich den Eindruck, ich wäre eitel... und ich spüre, Hermine und die anderen werden mich das bemerken lassen. Danke, ihr seid wahre Freunde!)

Der Tag, an dem wir den Troll bekämpften, war auch der, an dem Hermine wirklich zu unserer Freundin geworden ist. Ab diesem Tag habe ich mir Vorwürfe deswegen gemacht, dass ich über sie fiese Sachen gedacht hatte, denn im Grunde genommen ist sie nicht böse. Sie mag es bloß, hartnäckig zu lernen. Das ist noch ein Geheimnis, das ich nie verstehen konnte. Sie ist die einzige Person, die ich kenne, die das Lernen so sehr mag. Das ist überhaupt nicht, weil sie nach Ende ihrer Studienzeit eine gute Situation haben wollte, überhaupt nicht. Aber das ist wie... eine Leidenschaft bei ihr. Das ist es! Die Leidenschaft mancher ist Quidditch, bei anderen sind es die monströsen Geschöpfe. (Nicht wahr, Hagrid?) Aber bei Hermine war es das Lernen! Heute noch, wo wir doch schon über zwanzig Jahren Hogwarts verlassen haben, verbringt sie ihr Leben in Bücher vertieft! Gut, ich muss schon gestehen, dass es völlig normal ist, wenn man bedenkt, was für eine Arbeit sie macht.

Ihr habt es gemerkt, was? Hermine hier, Hermine da, Hermine, Hermine, Hermine und noch mal Hermine. Ich sehe schon, wie ihr lächelt. Ich hatte mir doch geschworen, ich würde nicht ausschließlich von ihr reden. Und jetzt habt ihr bestimmt den Eindruck, dass mein Leben nur um sie geht.

Wie ihr wissen müsst, ist das Problem, dass ich anfangs gedacht habe, ich würde als Ron Weasley anerkannt werden (was für normale Zauberer normal erscheinen kann). Nun ist mein Leben Jahre lang nur um Harry gegangen (bis mir Luna in Harrys Biografie Gerechtigkeit widerfahren ließ. Luna, du bist wahrlich wunderbar!) und ich selbst, wenn ich schreibe, merke, dass mein Leben nur um die anderen geht. Vielleicht bin ich es, der diese Lage unbewusst erschafft? (Und mit 40 Jahren fange ich an, mir existenzielle Fragen zu stellen! Man muss ja irgendwann mal anfangen!)

Ich werde jedoch nicht länger von der Tatsache reden, immer der Zweitbeste zu sein, auch wenn es eine Zeit lang für mich sehr schwierig zu ertragen gewesen ist.

Ich werde auch meine Abenteuer mit Harry nicht erwähnen. Lest doch Harrys Biografie, von Luna Lovegood. (Passt es, Luna? Glaubst du, dass ich jetzt genug Werbung für dich gemacht habe?)

Reden wir also von mir, mir und wieder mir. (Dem ersten, der sagt, ich versuche, die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen, hexe ich den Mund zu! Wenn ihr diese Worte lest, so heißt es doch, dass ihr mein Leben kennen wollt, oder?)

Eine Wende in meinem Leben geschah während meines vierten Jahrs in Hogwarts (gut, ich habe viel mehr Wenden erlebt... etwa eine pro Jahr, wenn ich an Harrys Seite war... aber tja...) Eigentlich habe ich diese Wende nicht als solche verstanden und ich sage euch lieber bereits Bescheid, es geht um Hermine (und hört doch auf blöd zu grinsen, wenn ich Hermine erwähne!)

Wie ihr bestimmt wisst, wurde in jenem Jahr das Trimagische Turnier organisiert, das zu jener Zeit zum Quadrimagischen Turnier geändert wurde (schon wieder wegen Harry! Damals hat er mich gefragt, ob er Ärger anzöge. Ich habe ihm nein gesagt, aber ich dachte das genaue Gegenteil.)

Und zu Weihnachten gab es den für solche Ereignisse gewöhnlichen Ball. Harry und ich hatten uns im letzten Augenblick darum gekümmert (also eigentlich hatten wir beide einen Korb bekommen, er von Cho (Hey, Cho! Lange nicht mehr gesehen! Und doch wohnen wir nicht so weit voneinander. Wir werden Hagrid unsere Kinder anvertrauen, er wird sich freuen, sich einen Abend lang um sie zu kümmern) und ich von der, die zu meiner Schwägerin wurde, Fleur Delacour.)

Am Tag vor dem Ball hatten wir also keine Tanzpartnerin und schließlich sind wir mit den Zwillingsschwestern Patil zum Ball gegangen. (Ich weiß, dass ich es damals nicht getan habe, aber Padma, es tut mir richtig Leid, dass ich mich so schrecklich verhalten habe! Damals war ich eine wahre Null.)

Was Hermine betraf, so tanzte sie mit Viktor Krum, dem berühmten Quidditch-Spieler. Das hat mich geärgert, sie beide Arm in Arm zu sehen. Aber so sehr, wie ihr euch nicht vorstellen könnt. Und glaubt ihr, ich hätte das eine Sekunde lang als Eifersucht verstanden? Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich wäre in Liebesbeziehungen so begabt? Habt ihr mich wirklich angesehen? Selbst Harry hatte vor mir verstanden, obwohl er nicht begabter war als ich! Und Hermine hatte natürlich in genau diesem Augenblick verstanden und ich bin sicher, dass sie mir nur deshalb nicht gesagt hat, mit wem sie zum Ball ging, damit ich umso verärgerter war, als ich Viktor Krum gesehen habe. (Ich kann euch beruhigen: Inzwischen sind Viktor und ich zu Freunden geworden. Das ist nicht einfach gewesen, aber manchmal kommt er hier in Hogsmeade zu Besuch. Ihr hättet seinen Ausdruck sehen müssen, als er... Ich mache schon wieder Umschweife... Entschuldigung.)

Ich glaube, ich habe ein, anderthalb Jahre gebraucht, ehe ich verstanden habe, dass ich sie mehr liebte als meine Schwester, oder jedenfalls anders. Und wisst ihr wie? Wegen eines bloßen Kusses auf die Wange, kurz vor einem Quidditch-Spiel. Ihr denkt bestimmt, ich brauche nur wenig, was? Aber ich habe trotzdem Zeit gebraucht, bis ich schließlich verstanden habe. Und wisst ihr was? Ich habe trotzdem während des ganzen Spiels über diesen Kuss nachgedacht. Und am Anfang des Spiels habe ich richtig schlecht gespielt. Und dann hatte ich einen lichten Augenblick und habe mich gefragt: „Aber warum stelle ich mir so viele Fragen, nachdem mich eine Freundin geküsst hat?" Danach ging alles schnell. Ich bin mir meiner Gefühle bewusst geworden, dann habe ich gedacht, dass Hermine da im Stadion war und zusah, wie ich jämmerlich scheiterte. Ich habe mich wieder gefasst und habe so gut gespielt, dass ich zum Helden der ganzen Schule geworden bin. Ich fiel aus allen Wolken, als ich erfahren habe, dass Hermine doch nicht im Stadion war. *Seufzer*

Man hätte denken können, ich hätte mich danach zum Handeln angestrengt. Aber ich wusste nicht, was Hermine dachte. Also habe ich nichts getan und auch nichts gesagt. (Und ich bin sicher, ihr hättet das Gleiche getan.)

Wisst ihr, wem ich es schließlich verdankte, dass ich ihr gesagt habe, was ich für sie empfinde? Fred und George. Meine Brüder, die mich ständig geärgert hatten, haben in ihrem Leben doch eine gute Tat vollbracht. (Gut, ich übertreibe ein wenig... Sie haben doch ein bisschen mehr gute Taten vollbracht.)

Vielleicht kennt ihr Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze? Wie dumm von mir zu fragen... Ich vergesse ständig, dass sie zu einer internationalen Gesellschaft geworden ist. Wie auch immer, meine Brüder haben zwei Wunder erfunden: Die Ron's Slugs und das Enthüllo.

Für die, die nicht wissen, was die Ron's Slugs sind, das sind verzauberte Nacktschnecken mit verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen (Zitrone, Pfefferminz, Erdbeere, Orange, Vanille, Schokolade...) Sie sehen so ekelhaft aus wie wahre Nacktschnecken, aber sie sind lecker.

Für die, die sie kennen: Seht ihr die Person, die auf der Tüte der Süßigkeit eine Nacktschnecke spuckt? Na, ich bin's! Ihr Werbeagent Colin Creevey hat dieses Foto aufgenommen. Ich rede lieber nicht von den Details der Geschichte, die zur Erfindung dieser Süßigkeit führte.

Die zweite wunderbare Erfindung meiner Brüder ist das Enthüllo. Das ist ein Veritaserum-Derivat, das jeden, der davon trinkt, dazu zwingt, alles zu sagen, was ihm einfällt, ohne sich daran hindern zu können. Und kurz vor unserem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts hatten sie die tolle Idee, ihr Produkt bei Hermine und mir zu testen, während wir zusammen Ferien im Zaubereiministerium verbrachten. (Ja, zu dieser Zeit wohnte ich im Zaubereiministerium... Eine zu lange Geschichte, dass ich sie euch erzählen könnte!)

Kurz und gut sagte ich Hermine bei der Hochzeit meines Bruders Bill, dass ich sie liebte (natürlich ohne es sagen zu wollen), dann habe ich stotternd meine Worte zurückgenommen und ihr schließlich gesagt, dass ich ihr Kleid mochte. Ich bin erbärmlich gewesen. Und Harry hat es mir deutlich gesagt.

Und wisst ihr, wie ich gewusst habe, dass Hermine in mich verliebt war? Nun, während eines Zaubertränkeunterrichts mit Mrs Evans (Snape hatte es während meines sechsten Schuljahrs schließlich geschafft, Verteidigungslehrer zu werden) habe ich einen Antibrandtrank getrunken, dessen Wirkung unsicher war, und Hermine musste mir einen mächtigen Flammenstrahl zuhexen, der einen Hippogreif innerhalb von zwei Sekunden verkohlt hätte. Sie hat es abgelehnt, den Zauber zu wirken. Noch besser, sie ist weinend aus dem Klassenzimmer gerannt, weil sie mir nicht weh tun wollte. Wie süß! Ich habe versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber sie hat es abgelehnt. Also habe ich angefangen, ihr eine Menge Nachrichten zu schicken und sie antwortete mir auf die gleiche Weise.

Danach entwickelte sich unsere Beziehung sehr langsam. Das Viktor-Krum-Problem war inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht, und zwar während der Weihnachtsferien, wo ich Hermine einen sehr besonderen Anhängerschmuck schenken wollte. Nach einer (noch ziemlich langen) Zeit habe ich diese Beziehung satt gehabt, wo wir unsere gegenseitigen Gefühle kannten, ohne weiterzukommen, während Harry mit seiner Geliebten im siebten Himmel schwebte. Nach einem Quidditch-Spiel gegen Ravenclaw... Tja, ihr habt verstanden!

Und sechs Monate später haben wir uns getrennt. Ja! Sie gesteht selbst, dass sie völlig daran Schuld war. Wir waren in unserem siebten und letzten Schuljahr, ich machte eine Ausbildung zum Auror und sie hat mir eine Menge Sachen verheimlicht. (Wenn ihr wüsstet, wie viel!) Und ihr wisst nicht, was ich mir alles über die Gründe für diese Trennung vorgestellt habe und wie ich damals außer mir vor Zorn war. Um euch eine Idee davon zu geben, ich habe sogar geglaubt, dass sie mit Neville Longbottom zusammen war! Am Tag, als ich die Wahrheit erfuhr und man mir erklärte, warum sie sich von mir getrennt hatte, bin ich in solch einen Zorneszustand geraten, dass ich eine Peitschende Weide zerstört habe, die neben der Schule stand. (Für die Schüler, die nach mir Hogwarts besucht haben: Wisst ihr, dieses riesige Loch, das mit Steinen und Erde gefüllt wurde und wie ein Meteoritenkrater aussieht? Gerade gegenüber dem südlichen Turm von Hogwarts? Na, eigentlich war ich es...) Danach hatte ich Riesenprobleme. Was Hermine betraf, so wollte ich nichts mehr von ihr hören. Später hat sie mich zu einem Duell herausgefordert und seltsamerweise hat die Tatsache, dass wir gegeneinander gekämpft haben, die Lage zwischen uns ein bisschen gebessert. Das ist aber schwierig gewesen, wieder Freunde zu werden.

Aber ich glaube, als ER starb, habe ich verstanden, dass es zu dumm war, unsere Freundschaft zu vergeuden. Wir waren alle erschüttert. Und ich glaube, all seine Freunde und alle, die ihn kannten, werden es nie wirklich überstehen. Hermine und ich sind wieder Freunde geworden.

Ich habe es schließlich geschafft, Auror zu werden (und ihr könnt mir glauben, das ist nicht einfach gewesen, vor allem nach der Zerstörung der Peitschenden Weide). Das hat zwei Monate gedauert, dann habe ich gekündigt. Ich habe dann die unglaublichste Sache gemacht: Ich bin zur Schule zurückgekehrt. Ich bin zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts geworden. (Übrigens bin ich es schon seit 22 Jahren. Ich wurde als der Lehrer anerkannt, der den Fluch über die Verteidigungsstelle gebrochen hat.) Und doch kann man nicht sagen, dass ich dafür gemacht war, Lehrer zu werden. Aber tja, ich muss gestehen, nachdem Voldemort endgültig gestorben war (und Harry und ich haben uns dessen versichert), langweilten sich die Auroren schon ein bisschen im Zaubereiministerium.

Und dann habe ich mit 23 Jahren eine Sache getan, die mich schrecklich beängstigte. Aber ich musste es machen. Also habe ich es getan. Nach meinem Unterricht mit den Sechstklässlern bin ich von meinem Stuhl aufgestanden und zu meiner Vorgesetzten gegangen. Ich habe das Passwort gesprochen, bin die Stufen hinaufgestiegen, habe geklopft, bin eingetreten, habe vor dem Schreibtisch gestanden und habe sie gefragt:

„Hermine, willst du mich heiraten?"

Und wisst ihr was? Sie hat gelacht.

Das hat mich fürchterlich gekränkt, aber ich habe schnell verstanden, warum sie aufgelacht hatte. Sie hat einen Spiegel vor mir gestellt und ich muss gestehen, da habe ich den Grund für ihre Heiterkeit verstanden, als ich meinen Kopf gesehen habe. Und das war nicht besonders romantisch. Seltsamerweise fand sie das sehr süß. Also haben wir geheiratet.

Ihr werdet mich schon wieder verspotten (das spüre ich). Hermine ist zum sechsten Mal schwanger, und zum sechsten Mal... ist es ein Mädchen. *Seufzer* Und ich WILL EINEN SOHN!


End file.
